Harry Potter y La casa de Big Brother
by Myrtle y Fleur
Summary: ¿cuando eske harry y draco empezaran con el punchis, punchis?¿saldra el becerro vivo?¡!¡!vean como 16 personas viven juntos durante 106!¡!¡! ¿acaso se soportaran entre si?¿quien sera el primer nomidado?REVIEWS PLEASE=)
1. El comienzo de big brother

**La letra cursiva es _mia "myrtle"(maria)_ y la letra normal es la de mi amiga "fleur"(sofia) El primer capitulo ni fue la gran cosa pero en el siguiente capitulo tendran mas ^^ **

* * *

**_Harry Potter y La casa de Big Brother_**

* * *

**¡por fin lo que todos esperaban! Al fin llego el Big Brother a nuestro mundo mágico! veremos como 16 personas se las arreglan para vivir juntos durante 106 días! de esas 16 personas solo 1 podrá ganar, les explicaremos las reglas y le daremos una entrevista con cada una de las personas para que nos digan el motivo de entrar a la casa de big brother!!!**

_Myrtle: Hola a todos!! como todos esperaban aquí ya llego nuestro big brother!!  
_Fleur: y pronto veremos llegar a los afortunados entrar a la casa de big brother arribar aquí y tomar sus respectivos lugares, en esta casa por 106 días donde habrá que ser el mejor para ganar 2 millones y medio de galeones   
_Myrtle: Así es!! todos ellos tendrán que trabajar en equipo, pero antes de llevarlos a la casa, les haremos una entrevista para ver sus motivos de entrar a la casa de big brother ¿no es así?   
_Fleur: así es mi querida Myrtle y dentro de poco comenzaran a llegar nuestros distinguidos participantes y comenzaremos a hacer las entrevistas   
_Myrtle: muy bien señor wood puede pasar _

**después se ve a un chico muy guapo subiendo a escenario con una gran sonrisa mientras que saluda a myrtle y a fleur **

Fleur: buenas noches Oliver   
_Myrtle: por favor tome asiento   
oliver: ah, si gracias, muy buenas noches_   
Fleur: ¿como estas Oliver?   
_oliver: OH yo muy bien _  
_Myrtle: ahora, oliver... explíquenos el motivo de entrar a la casa de big brother?   
_fleur: que te motivo a entrar?  
oliver: pues la verdad...   
_Myrtle: si?   
oliver: no lo se... bueno, tal vez por que, es tiempo de convivir con otras personas ya que lo único que hago es convivir con mi escoba, jajaja, ustedes saben, ¿no?_   
_Myrtle: si claro ¬¬  
_fleur: como íbamos diciendo, oliver tendrás la oportunidad de ganarte 2 millones y medio de galeones. Cuéntanos,¿ como te sientes?   
_Oliver: pues me siento muy emocionado, la verdad me sorprende la cantidad!! imagínense cuanta gente querrá ganarlo, así que creo que será un poco difícil_  
fleur: si claro ¬¬   
_Myrtle: bueno muchas gracias oliver te deseamos mucha suerte y que te pasas bien este ultimo día con tu familia   
_fleur: muy bien señoras y señores, chiquillos y chiquillas ahora viene llegando el 2 concursante   
_Myrtle: muy bien, ron weasley por favor pase   
_fleur: bienvenido ron, dinos como te sientes de entrar a la casa de big brother?   
_ron: pues un poco nervioso,  la verdad ahora también lo estoy...   
_fleur: y dinos, ron, como te sientes de que tus hermanos también estén aquí?   
_ron: QUE?? NO ME DIJIERON QUE MIS HERMANOS ESTABAN AQUI!!! ¿POR QUE? _

**atrás de la camara se oyen unos gritos "hey ronnie aquí estamos" **

fleur: como que no sabias ron?   
_ron: NO!! SE SUPONE QUE QUERIA SEPARARME DE ELLOS, SOLO QUERIA ESTAR CON MI HERMI...   
Myrtle: aja? con quien?   
_fleur: ¿con quien, ron?, todas las personas quieren saber, dinos ron   
_ron: mi.. hermanita!!!   
Myrtle: si claro ¬_¬  
_fleur: si claro, ron   
_ron: deberás!!! bueno mi madre me llama, me tengo que ir!! Adioooos   
_fleur: adiós ron disfruta este momento ¬_~ 

**ron se retira y myrtle se dirige a fleur **

_Myrtle: pero su mamá no esta aquí!!   
_fleur: QUE?? RON VUELVE ACA   
_Myrtle: bueno mientras que fleur deja ir a ron, entrara nuestro 3 concursante!!!   
_fleur: le damos la bienvenida a el señor draco malfoy   
_Myrtle: muy bien joven malfoy,¿ como se siente al ser uno de los participantes de big brother? _  
draco: pues solo entre por el dinero   
fleur: pero si tu tienes mucho, draco, hasta te bañas en galeones   
_Myrtle: nunca creí que una persona seria tan obsesionada con el dinero!!   
_draco: bueno ¿y que? estoy igual que el pato¿ no?   
_Myrtle: pues ^^;   
_fleur: bueno, draco mejor ve con tus padres, por que ellos no están muy de acuerdo que digamos 

**draco les hecha una mirada de odio a fleur y myrtle y a estas casi les da un ataque cardiaco, hasta que draco decide irse **

fleur: bueno, es hora de la llegada de nuestro 4° participante de la casa de big brother  
_Myrtle: por favor señorita parkinson, pase!!   
_fleur: dinos pansy ,¿como te sientes?   
pansy: me siento muy bien, por que voy a estar 106 días con draco (suspira) y me interesa mucho el dinero  
fleur: claro, claro¬¬   
_Myrtle: pero no solo podrá estar con draco, si no con otras 14 personas mas!   
_pansy: eh si, pero... yo quiero ver a draco entienden?   
_Myrtle: ummm si como sea ¬_¬   
_fleur: pansy, ya puedes ir con tus padres. Ahora demos la bienvenida a fred y george weasley   
fleur: bienvenidos.  
_Myrtle: y díganme, como se sienten al poder entrar a la casa de big brother?   
fred: pues la verdad muy emocionados, al saber que va a ver a mucha a quien mole...   
george: con quien convivir   
_fleur: bueno muchas gracias chicos ya se pueden retirar, démosle la cordial bienvenida a nuestro 6° participante de la casa de big brother   
_Myrtle: el mas temido por todos!!!! severus snape!!!! _

**Severus entra en escena viendo a myrtle con cara de odio**_  
severus: no me agrado mucho ese comentario diciendo "el mas temido de todos" NIÑITA  
Myrtle: lo siento, es solo para hacerlo mas emocionante ^^;   
_fleur: disculpe usted... bienvenido profesor, díganos que lo motivo a entrar a la casa de big brother?   
_snape: pues no lo se, tal vez para poder "convivir" con mas gente   
_fleur: ¿convivir? usted ¿quiere convivir?   
_Myrtle: no me haga reír JAJAJA   
snape: ¿¿como se atreven?? me voy de aquí niñitas groseras!!   
_fleur: discúlpenos profesor no fue su intención, ¿verdad myrtle?   
_Myrtle: JAJAJAJA _   
_fleur: ejem...eh..myrtle..CALLATE por favor   
_Myrtle: oy... lo siento U_U   
_fleur:¬¬   
_snape: bueno si como sea... ya me voy!   
_fleur: esta bien, adiós!!  
_Myrtle: bueno y ahora que entre por favor nuestro 7° concursante!! _

**Cuando snape iba saliendo entra hermione y los dos se toparon haciendo que snape se caega. Hermione se sienta entre fleur y myrtle.**_  
_fleur: bienvenida hermione, dinos como te sientes de entrar a la casa de big brother?   
_Myrtle: de seguro muy bien ¿no?   
hemione: pues la verdad, muy emocionada, por que creo que es tiempo de convivir con otra gente ¿no lo creen? tal vez esto seria genial y ver como participan en equipo, además la cantidad que ofrece yo creo que es sorprendente y creo que mucha gente tratara de obtenerlo ¿no? _

**hermione dijo todo eso muy rápido que dejo a fleur y myrtle boca abiertas** .

fleur: eh..@_@ claro hermione tan alegre como siempre y tan inteligente ^^   
_Myrtle: bueno @_@ ya que nos as respondido preguntas que ni hicimos. es momento de que te retires para dejar que entrevistemos a la otra persona   
hermione: oh bueno, muchas gracias y espero que esto sea muy útil, ya que e dejado los estudios muggles y espero sobrevivir sin ello ¿saben? pero bueno ya que dicen que me vaya eso are ¿no creen? así que me retiro, sin decir, mas que adiós.   
_fleur: @_@ si eh...adiós hermione   
_Myrtle: y ahoraaaaaa que entre la persona mas amada (pero yo la amo mas)   
_fleur: démosle la bienvenida a SIRIUS BLACK!!   
_Myrtle: ahhhhhhhhhh _

**un montón de myrtles hacen olas en honor a sirius**   
_sirius: hola!   
_fleur: ^^ hola!!!! dinos sirius ¿como te sientes por entrar en la casa de big brother y ganar 2 millones y medio de galeones?   
_sirius: pues muy bien!!! quiero convivir con mucha gente!!! y espero ansioso por ganar!!!   
Myrtle: te aseguro que ganaras (suspira)   
_fleur: claro que si sirius!, bueno sirius es hora de que te despidas para darle la bienvenida a AAAA!!!...   
_Myrtle: NO SIRIUS!!!!! _

**Myrtle corre atrás de el, lo abraza por la espalda y hace que sirius se caiga**

Myrtle: oops... sorry ^^; el siguiente por favor   
fleur: tenias que ser tu myrtle ... HOLA REMUS!!!!!   
_Myrtle: hola!!!! _

fleur: dinos remus, amor, como te sientes de entrar aquí con mi... digo ¿a la casa de big brother?   
remus: pues eh... muy bien, sobre todo por que voy a estar sin siri...digo  con sirius   
_Myrtle: esta mejor sirius ¬_¬   
_fleur: cállate myrtle   
_Myrtle: cállate tu Fleur y deja que "REMUS" termine de hablar ^^*  
_fleur: ¬¬  
_Myrtle: bueno, muchas gracias remus, "conversamos mucho", es mejor de que se vaya para que el siguiente entre ^^  
_fleur: no, no te vayas los demás participantes pueden hablar después   
_Myrtle: NOOO, FLEUR DEJALO!!   
_remus: eh..bueno ya me voy   
fleur: O_o   
_Myrtle: buenooo... nuestro siguiente participante... aunque ya perdí la cuenta por favor pase!!!!   
_fleur: démosle la bienvenida a parvati patil,... dinos parvati ¿como te sientes?   
Parvati: pues muy bien y muy feliz!!! y en especial por que puedo "convivir" con mas gente   
_Myrtle: todo mundo dice eso ¬_¬*   
_fleur: ok, ok adiós parvati ¬¬  
_parvati: adiooooos  
Myrtle: ya adiós.... ya puedes dejar la camara parvati!!!!! _

**parvati se fue dándole beso a la camara **

fleur: adiós, adiós niñita  
_Myrtle: y ahora los siguientes sooooooon los mas inteligentes que hay en hogwarts!! _  
fleur: démosle la bienvenida a Vincent Crabbe y a Gregory Goyle, que son almas gemelas desde que entraron a hogwarts...¿ díganos como se sienten?   
_Vincent: ehhhh...   
_Gregory: pues... JAJA  
_Myrtle: veo que son muy inteligentes verdad?   
Vincent: JAJAJA _

**Myrtle y fleur intercambian caras tontas**

fleur: los mas inteligentes que he visto en toda mi vida, y tu que opinas myrtle?   
_Myrtle: de que no tiene la posibilidad de ganar, cero ni one ni two _

**y antes de que ellos dos comprendieran lo que myrtle dijo, fleur decide correrlos  
**fleur: bueno adiós, adiós muchachos los veremos pronto .  
_Myrtle: bueno y ahora dime quien sigue fleur... es ...   
_fleur: otra zanaho.. digo otra weasley... pasa ginny, bienvenida a la casa de big brother como te sientes ginny?   
_ginny: pues... eh ..yo muy bien.  
_fleur: si muy, bien ginny te felicitamos adiós, adiós  
_Myrtle: no espérate fleur...dime ginny¿¿ estas nerviosa??¿que piensas?¿ por que haces esto?¿ piensas ganar? ¿quieres convivir?¿ por que? ¿acaso te obligaron? ¿crees poder lo lograrlo?   
_ginny: eh...yo... 

**fueron muchas preguntas para ginny y decidio irse. **

_ginny: creo, que me tengo que ir... adiós   
_fleur: adiós, adiós niñita te habla tu mama   
_Myrtle: pero su mama no es ...   
_fleur: TE CALLAS! NO TE PREGUNTE NADA   
_Myrtle: ay... ay ok^^;   
_fleur:¬¬ 

**todos guardan silencio ya que todos esperaban este momento; en especial fleur y myrtle**

_Myrtle: AL FIN!!!!! LO QUE TODOS ESPERABAN!!!!!!   
_fleur: al fin lo que yo digo el momento mas esperado AHHHHHH!! démosle la bienvenida a el guapísimo galán de galanes.....HARRY POTTER   
_Myrtle: hola, harry (suspira) como estas??_   
fleur: pasa harry siéntate aquí   
harry: bien, bien y ustedes?   
_Myrtle: AHHHHHHHH   
_fleur: bien también, harry, (aaaaahhhhh)harry ¿te han dicho lo guapo y sexy que eres?   
_Myrtle: AHHHHHHHHH   
_harry: eh...pues...   
_Myrtle: AHHHHHHH   
harry: ¿que le pasa?   
_fleur: es que, eres muy guapo harry ¿no sabias? 

**después el director de big brother llega muy enojado y se pone enfrente de myrtle y fleur**   
_director: ¿QUE LES PASA!!? DE ESO NO SE TRATA LA ENTREVISTA!!!!!!!   
_fleur: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!   
_Myrtle: AHHHHHHHHHH   
_harry: oigan que les pasa? 

**Pero antes de que harry pudiera decir otra cosa myrtle y fleur lo empiezan a llenar de besos **

harry: ay, ay, ay no oye, oye no por que seas 2 años mas grande que yo me puedes ay   
_director: RAPIDO LLAMEN A SEGURIDAD!!!!!! _

**El director trata de quitarles a fleur y myrtle de encima pero no puede **  
**des pues seguridad llega y se llevan a harry dejando a fleur y myrtle tiradas en el suelo **

Myrtle: NO SE LO LLEVEN!!!!!!   
fleur: DEJENLO, DEJENLO !!!   
_Myrtle: HIJOS DE *TIIIIII*...UN MOMENTO... NO EDITEN LO QUE DIGO *TIIIIII*   
_draco: ¿QUE? NADIE ME DIJO QUE POTTER TAMBIEN ESTARIA AQUI!!!   
_harry: que malfoy???? eiii pero que pasa aquí????   
Myrtle: no te preocupes harry el no te hara daño conmigo aquí a tu lado!!!!!   
_sirius: HARRY!!!!!!   
remus: HOLA HARRY!!   
**Srius y Remus llegan para saludar a harry pero en ese moemento los de seguridad los cogen y se los llevan.**   
fleur: DEJEN PASAR A REMUS Y A SIRIUS DEJENLOS, DEJENLOS ¡NO LOS TOQUES *tiiiii*!   
_Myrtle: SIRIUS!!!!! ESTO ES UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD!!!!!   
_fleur: AL FIN HARRY Y REMUS ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!   
_Myrtle: NO HARRY ES MIOO QUITATE HIJA DE *Tiiiiiiiii*   
_fleur: MALDITA  *Tiiiii* *Tiiiiii*   
_director: BASTA!!!!!!   
_harry: oigan que les pasa cálmense yo no soy de NADIE   
sirius: ay oye me duele   
_director: SEGURIDAD!!!!!   
Myrtle: YO LE VOY A DAR SU SEGUIRDA!!!!!   
director: corte!!! corte!! apaguen las cámaras _

** Después se acaba oyéndose una canción de fondo acerca de big brother.  
"haste para ya necesito espacio para respirar, tengo que aguantar, no me rendiré voy a ganar ¡big brother!, este es mi lugar es mi momento voy a disfrutar ¡big brother! **

* * *

NOTA: Y POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS PARA PODER SEGUIR CON EL OTRO CAPITULO!!! ^___^   
SI QUIERES CONTACTAR ALGUNA DE LAS DOS:   
sofia_sarai_o@hotmail.com

maria_co88@hotmail.com 

O  
myrtle_y_fleur@hotmail.com


	2. Entrando a la casa

* * *

**_Harry Potter y La casa de Big Brother_**

* * *

_Myrtle: muchas gracias por sus reviews y por favor Lina Saotome, debiste de tener compasión de nosotras ya que somos unas niñas apenas salidas de la pubertad que tratan de hacer un buen fic... pero esta bien de todas formas trataremos de mejorar_:

Bueno, cuando salga un expulsado los que lean big brother podrán votar por la persona que va hacer expulsada y Tomoyo no te preocupes que pronto explicaremos las reglas cuando nuestros concursantes entren en la casa, de hecho nuestra amiga Fleur esta afuera de la casa de big brother con los participantes!!!!

**después en una pantalla se va a Fleur con un micrófono en la mano y atrás se encontraban las 16 personas que entrarían en la casa, pero no prestaban mucha atención debido a que estaban peleando entre si, mientras,  Fleur sonreía como una tonta y empezaba a saludar a la camara nerviosamente con la otra mano con la que no sostenía el micrófono**

fleur: HOLA! nos encontramos afuera de la casa de big brother!!

**En el estudio: **

_Myrtle: por favor Fleur serias tan amable de acercarte a nuestros concursantes?_

**En vivo:**

fleur: claro, a tus ordenes myrtle ¬¬

**fleur se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia los concursantes que notaron que ella se acercaban así que todos se callaron y se quedaron viendo a fleur.**

fleur: buenas noches a todos,¿como se sienten hoy?

_harry: pues yo muy bien... pero aun tengo... un moretón por lo de la otra noche._

**Después harry empieza a ver a fleur con el entrecejo fruncido y esta se pone mas nerviosa pero podía mostrar una gran sonrisa.**

**en el estudio, myrtle ve por una pantalla grande que en la esquina tenia un signo pequeño y transparente de "big brother" _(gran carnal)._ Todo lo que esta pasando al igual que ellos, ella  podía escuchar lo que decían.**

_Myrtle: fleur creo que será mejor de que les expliques a nuestros concursantes en que consiste todo eso!!!!!_

**En vivo:**

Fleur: tendrán que trabajar en equipo por 106 días,  cada semana será nominada una persona para salir de la casa y en la próxima será expulsada de la casa... cuando nominen a una persona no podrán decir a quien nomino con otras de las personas que comparten la casa. habrá cámaras por todas partes de la casa, y tendrán que hacer los deberes de la casa y hacer unos pequeños concursos. Adentro ay un cuarto llamado " confesionario" donde podrán nominar a la persona sin que los oigan. tendrán que bañar y ordeñar a una vaca y un becerro .

Draco: QUE!!???? 

**En el estudio: **

Myrtle: así es!!! gracias a hagrid pudimos conseguir a esos animales a la vaca y un becerro !!! pero cuando oyeron eso de que habrá cámaras por toda la casa me refiero A TODA LA CASA

**En vivo:**

Ron: y los baños...

fleur: claro ron  es obvio no?

todos: QUE????

Harry: ya ni en el baño hay privacidad? 

fleur: por favor explícales tu myrtle

**En el estudio:**

Myrtle: habrá cámaras por toda la casa y también en los baños debido a que no podemos dejar de que hagan trampas... pero no se preocupen por lo del baño usaran traje de baño.

**En vivo :**

fleur: ya oyeron muchachos alguna otra pregunta** (y fleur voltea a ver a harry)**

_harry: umm si... ¿¿y los cuartos?? ¿con quien dormiremos?_

_pansy: yo con draco!!!!!!!_

Pansy se acerca a draco pero este lo esquiva poniéndose a lado de harry, que casi recibe un golpe por pansy.

draco: ¿que? ¿que te acontece niña?

**Fleur después de verlos voltea de nuevo a la camara con una sonrisa muy amplia pero forzada.**

fleur: myrtle, por favor responde las preguntas de estos chicos ^^

**En el estudio:**

Myrtle: de acuerdo ¬_¬ harry... muy buena pregunta... ustedes podrán dormir en donde sea ya que después de que entren en la casa nadie les podrán decir que tienen que hacer, ni donde hacerlo, solo recibirán las ordenes fuera de la casa y... podrán dormir con quien sea y donde sea, siempre y cuando duerman en un cuarto

**En vivo:**

harry: ¿que? ¿solo hay un cuarto?

_parvati: bueno con tal de no dormir con los viejos prefiero dormir con los muchachos_

sirius: yo no pienso dormir con snape ni loco.

**En el estudio:**

Myrtle: si no se deciden lo voy hacer yo ¬_¬* 

**En vivo:**

fleur: bueno eso lo decidirán ya adentro. Ahora se tienen que despedir ya de sus familias

**después llegan muchas personas y algunas de ellas empezaban a llorar mientras que ron trata de escapar de los brazos de su madre y sirius se acerca a harry para meterlo de una vez a la casa debido a  que la Sra. weasley no lo podía dejar. luego la familia de draco se despidieron de el haciendo que lucius se le quede viendo a fleur debido a que no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea. ya que todas las familias se retiran, los participantes entran a la casa y fleur se para enfrente de ellos junto con la camara,**

fleur: bienvenidos a la casa de big brother, que será su hogar por 106 días 

**al entrar a la casa todos se quedan boque abierta excepto harry y hermione**

**En el estudio:**

_Myrtle: pasa algo malo?_

**En vivo:**

Oliver: que es todo esto?

_ron: pero si es una..._

_draco: una casa estilo muggle!!!!!_

_pansy: ¿¿que!??_

**En el estudio:**

Myrtle: pues ni modo... muy bien ahora vemos con quienes dormirán... no queremos que sucedan cosas durante la noche ^^

**En vivo****:**

_ginny: ummm_

_crabbe: jajaja_

_goyle: jojojo ^0^_

_fred: aja jaaaa _

_george: me pregunto que clase de cosas?_

harry: por ejemplo un ron/hermione JAJA

_ron y hermione: HARRY!!!!!_

_ron: tu con draco, harry jajá jajá_****

harry: no seas estúpido ron 

_draco: ummm_**[se queda pensando] **

**harry voltea a ver a draco con cara de miedo.**

harry: ¿que te pasa malfoy**?[dice en tono de miedo alejándose de draco]**

_draco: ehhhh... no nada_

**después draco siente que alguien se le hecha encima y empieza a gritar**

_pansy: bueno yo con draco!!!!!AHHHH_

draco: och, que no entiendes

**parvati se les queda viendo y después  desvía la mirada hacia los tres adultos que estaban atrás de ella y se acerca a fleur sonriendo al mismo tiempo a la camara.**

_parvati: bueno fleur espero que no me toque con los viejos estos que están atrás de mi... ósea yo quiero gente joven._

**snape, sirius y remus se le quedan viendo a parvati con cara de enojo**

fleur: tu escoges con quien duermes parvati, acaso no oíste a myrtle?

**En  el estudio:**

Myrtle: aunque... mmm 

**En vivo:**

fleur: myrtle compórtate quieres ¬¬

**myrtle se empieza a reír como estúpida y a decir cosas sin sentido**

**En el estudio:**

_Myrtle: JAJAJAJA si tan solo^^... pudiéramos... poner a las personas con quien dormir... hermione, parvati, ginny y pansy en un cuarto..._

**En vivo:**

fleur: bueno continuemos ¬¬ tu ¿con quien te quieres dormir harry? ^^

harry: con bueno tal vez con... 

**En el estudio: **

Myrtle: difícil ¿eh? no te preocupes harry nosotras te ayudamos ^^ 

**En vivo:**

fleur: claro que si ^^

harry: eh...yo...duermo con Oliver y ron****

draco: muy bien y yo con...

**En el estudio:**

Myrtle: NO,NO, NO 

** En vivo:**

harry y draco: que?

fleur: que pasa myrtle?

**En el estudio:**

Myrtle: mejor así harry, ron, draco, Oliver 

**En vivo:**

fleur: muy bien fleur

ron: pero...¿siempre estaremos así myrtle? ¿no podremos cambiar?****

**En el estudio:**

Myrtle: NO!!!! 

**En vivo:**

ron: ¿por que?¬¬

**En el estudio:**

Myrtle: por que yo lo digo ron!!!!! y así será... además...

**En vivo:**

fleur: muchas gracias por tomarme en cuenta myrtle no sabes como te lo agradezco ¬¬****

**En el estudio:**

Myrtle: de acuerdo... tu puedes seguir Fle... ur ¬_¬* 

**En vivo:**

fleur: gracias ¬¬

harry: JAJAJA _

**En el estudio:**

_Myrtle: FLEUR FAVOR DE SEGUIR!!!! Y HACER QUE POTTER SE CALLE DE UNA VEZ DEBIDO A QUE YA ESTOY PERDIENDO LA PASIENCIA ¬_¬*_

**En vivo:**

harry: ya no me quieren? 

sirius: YO no dormiré con SNAPE que les pasa ...y tu remus?****

remus: ni yo!!!!!

_snape: cállense!!!! con ustedes dos no me duermo_****

**En el estudio:**

Myrtle: como íbamos diciendo... prosigue fleur..

**En vivo:**

fleur: sirius tu dormirás con myrtl... digo eh...

sirius: si?

fleur: olvídalo

fred y george: y nosotros?

fleur: ustedes con crabbe y goyle

_crabbe y goyle: jejejeje_

_fred: QUE????_

_george: POR QUE CON ELLOS???_****

fleur: por que son los únicos que quedan!!

_fred y george:... _

_crabbe y goyle: JAJAJA... OIGAN ESPEREN UN MOMENTO_

** En el estudio:**

Myrtle: QUE? 

**En vivo:**

_crabbe: myrtle dijo que no teníamos posibilidades de ganar?_

_hermione: pero eso lo dijo hace años!!!!!!_

_draco: dios con la gente que me junto no puede ser que apenas comprendan!!!_

_pansy: júntate con migo draguito_** [después pansy se le hecha de nuevo y ginny pone cara de enojo]**

harry: y luego me decías a mi que escogiera mejor a mis amigos malfoy.

** En el estudio:**

Myrtle: muy bien fleur, ve a fuera de la casa y ahí estará una camioneta blanca con el signo de big brother .te subes ahí y te regresaran de nuevo al estudio!!!!!

**En vivo:**

fleur: ok, ok a tus ordenes, adiós HARRY, OLIVER, SIRIUS, REMUS, DRACO FRED Y GEORGE ^^

** después fleur sale de la casa y se queda parada en una esquina hasta que llega una caminote blanca que decía "big brother" y entre paréntesis "(gran carnal)"después ella se sube a la camioneta y la camioneta empieza a arrancar **

**en el estudio se empezó a oír una canción de fondo y myrtle estaba esperando, empezando a jugar con sus manos mientras que fleur entraba toda agitada en el estudio y myrtle muy tranquila la mira.**

_myrtle: pasa algo?_

fleur: no nada es solo que me canse ¬¬

_Myrtle: bueno muy bien mientras nuestros participantes se acomodan le diremos que ustedes podrán escribirles a los participantes y cada vez que aya una dominación ustedes podrán votar dejando un review pero si no tienen cuenta, no olviden dejar su mail (si no lo ponen esos reviews seran ignorados)y su nombre para así saber de quien es ¿no es así?_

fleur: si claro myrtle pero... es NOMINAR no DENOMINAR ¿ok?

Myrtle: och ¬_¬ 

fleur: ^^

_Myrtle: y gracias a las personas que piensan que harry y sirius son los mejores que pronto fundaremos un club de sirius y harry!!!!!! ujuuuuuuu!!!!!así que cualquiera que quiera estar con migo para fundar un club!!_

**Atrás de myrtle aparecen dos carteles con las fotos de harry y sirius diciendo en ellos :"APOYE A NUESTRO CLUB" **

fleur: yo soy la primera en entrar al club ^^****

Myrtle: nooo, tu tienes a remus 

fleur: que te pasa HARRY TAMBIEN ES MIO!!

Myrtle: pero este club es de harry y sirius no de remus y harry (cero que te influya)

fleur: no me importa al fin y al cabo sirius también esta guapísimo ^^

Myrtle: hija tu *Tiiii* dijiste que remus era tuyo... consíguete a los tuyos 

fleur: y a ti que *tiiiiii* te importa

Myrtle: todo lo que me digas se me resbala. 

fleur: botellita de jerez todo lo que digas será al revez

Myrtle: bueno ¿en donde íbamos? 

fleur: JAJA ¬¬

Myrtle: que tal si vemos como se la están pasando nuestros participantes? 

fleur: estoy de acuerdo

Myrtle: Sr. weasley favor de poner la pantalla!! 

**a lo lejos se oyó a alguien decir "una camara muggle... y ohhhh se conecta a esa cablecito que transmite como una reacción eléctrica haciendo que esto se prenda"**

fleur: oh por dios

**después myrtle y fleur esperaban a que el Sr. weasley pusiera la pantalla pero seguía entretenido con los cables de la camara y las dos no hacían nada mas que mostrar sus dientes con una sonrisa nerviosa.**

**El Sr. weasley pone la pantalla pero no se ve nada mas que una mano "oh lo siento... mira molly mi mano holaaaaaaa"**

Myrtle: muy bien este Sr. weasley favor de poner la pantalla ¬_¬* 

fleur: jeje ... adiós Sr. weasley

Myrtle: muy bien ahora...

**pero después se oyó una explosión y todas las personas presentes empiezan a gritar**

**el Sr. weasley empieza a gritar "ahhhh fuego, fuego corran... niños y mujeres primero!!! alguien dejo una bomba en el edificio corran!!!" después miles de camarógrafos empiezan a empujarse por las escaleras tratando de escapar del edificio dejando a myrtle y fleur aun en escena**

_Myrtle: ahhhh dejen a fleur... yo soy mas joven!!!_

fleur: que te pasa solo por 2 meses soy mas grande que tu ósea que estamos iguales ¬¬

**después se oyó el ruido de un reloj -ti, ti, ti- "ahhhh corran" myrtle sale corriendo por las escaleras mientras que fleur  tarda en reaccionar**

fleur: ah....auxilio

**Al pasar corriendo por la camara fleur  la tira  y lo único que se vio fueron los pies de fleur corriendo hacia las escaleras despues tropezo con un cable haciendo que salga rodando por la escaleras, topándose con myrtle que andaba bajando y después "splash". La señal se interrumpe y myrtle para acabarla empieza a cantar con fleur aun tiradas en el suelo la canción de "big brother"**

* * *

May Potter: no quisimos quitarte la idea... así ke pedimos que nos disculpes realmente no era nuestra intencion

camila granger: ya tenemos aqui el 2 cap esperamos que te guste ¿ok? ^^

Hermione12: CLARO KE SE PUEDE VOTAR!!! dejando un review claro pero aun falta y al igual ke nostras eperamos a ke salga pansy

Filomena Apricot: ya puedes leer el 2 cap y muchas gracias por insinuar que remus esta feo cuando salgo en la peli de hp 3 haber cual es tu opinion JAJA NTC

Lina Saotome: MUCHAS GRACIAS ¿EH? HABER CUANDO MEJORAMOS PERO BUENO LOS DEMAS NO PIENSAN LO MISMO JAJAJA NTC

y disculpanos mucho si no te gusto ya que APENAS EMPEZAMOS E ESCRIBIR FICS ¿OK? SOMOS PRINCIPIANTES

_TEN COMPACION DE NIÑAS SALIDAS DE LA PUBERTAD_

_Thuringwethil: la verdad no te aseguramos ver un Draco/Ginny pero tal vez si un Ron/Hermione._****

Polgara: umm..pues tal vez no sea posible que pansy no toque a draco pero haremos lo posible ^^

Tomoyo: como dijimos antes la reglas seran explicadas en el siguiente capitulo y explicaremos mas sobre lo que pides Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR APOYARME!!! 

 Hermione Granger: muchas gracias y siguelo leyendo que cada vez se pone mejor

Arwen: no te aconsejamos ver todos lo dias por ke "ciertas personas por aki" no pueden seguir todos los dias con el fic... y claro que podran votar para sacar a alguien y podran escribirle a las persona que estan en la casa pero eso es mas adelante ¿ok? Nosotras avisaremos

Nuitari: perdonanos tu tambien ¿ok? no sabiamos que tanta gente queria hacer el fic de big brother jeje ^^ __

_Nota de myrtle: Nuitari me encantan tus fics!!!!! AHHHH!!!_


	3. La muerte del becerro

**

* * *

**

_Harry Potter y La casa de Big Brother_

**

* * *

**

**En escena se podía ver a fleur con un moretón en el ojo y una mano vendada, mientras que myrtle tenia le pierna enyesada.**

**al parecer había sobrevivido a "la bomba" que había en el edificio, pero realmente no había sido una bomba, mas bien era un juguete muggle, el cual el Sr. weasley lo había confundido con una bomba**

_Myrtle: Hola a todos ¬_¬_

fleur: hola a todos 

_Myrtle: ahora lo que todos esperaban!!! ya todos se encuentran en la casa de big brother!!!_

fleur: dentro de un rato tendremos un enlace con ellos en la casa de big brother

_Myrtle: muy bien, favor de poner en pantalla a nuestros concursantes!!_

**En la casa:**

**Nuestros concursantes ya habían dormido ahí durante una noche. En la cocina se podía ver a harry (aun dormido) levantándose para tomar un vaso de agua. cuando va por el vaso, la camara se acerca a el. El noto algo raro, así que lentamente dejo de nuevo el vaso en su lugar. volteo hacia los lados y salió lentamente de la cocina, aun con la camara siguiéndolo.**

harry: och, que fastidio que me estén vigilando

**Se pone enfrente de una puerta, cogió la perilla y volvió a voltear hacia los lados. Lentamente abrió la puerta y entro al baño. el pensó que se había librado pero nooo. al parecer las cámarasestaban por TODA la casa. se acerco lentamente al espejo y noto otra camara.**

harry: ¿que no me van a dejar hacer del baño en paz?

_???: nop_

**harry voltea a ver quien estaba atrás de el y era la persona mas inesperada.**

_harry: que quieres malfoy?_

draco: nada, potter solo venia a el baño.

_harry: hay pues te sales por que lo voy a usar yo._

_draco: hay potter... de todas formas medio mundo va haber lo que haces._

harry: si, ya se, no tienes que recordármelo malfoy, así es que LARGATE DE AQUI!.

_draco: no... yo necesito urgentemente el baño... _

harry: pues yo llegue primero malfoy 

_draco: es cierto potter, ahora que me acuerdo, a ti te toca ordeñar la vaca el primer día jaja_

harry: ¿que? ordenar a... ¿como dijiste que se llamaba la vaca malfoy?

_draco: hay potter, ¿como crees que me voy andar aprendiendo el nombre de una vaca?_

harry: pues deberías malfoy, ya que tu madre te esta viendo todo el día y quiere que "seas el mejor" (como si pudiera) 

_draco: cállate potter..._

harry: cállate tu malfoy

**Pero después se abre de nuevo la puerta del baño. He iba entrando ron weasley, aun dormido sin notar que harry y draco estaban ahí, (mientras que estos solo se quedaron viendo) Ron se acercaba a la taza para hacer sus necesidades^^.**

harry: eh...

malfoy: cállate potter esto será muy divertido

_ron: tu, turu, tu, tu,_

harry: ja..

draco: sssssshhhhhh!!!!!!!

_ron: Hoy comienzo a escribir mi diario, yo lo recibí con mucho amor, (si)... mil flores para ti, en el debo escribir mi mas be-lla can-ción... la canción en que estas tuuu ¡¡¡HERMIONE!!! La canción en que estas tu... HEEEEEEER- MIOOOONEEEEE_

harry: JAJAJAJA

**después se vuelve abrir la puerta y esta vez era hermione, cuando ella entro vio a harry y draco que no paraban de reírse, pero se callaron cuando vieron a hermione entrar. Ella desvió la mirada hacia ron(que andaba haciendo sus necesidades)**

_hermione: ahhhhhh!!!!_

ron: AHHHH que haces aq...

**ron no termino de decir la frase por que se dio cuenta de la presencia de harry y draco, hermione se tapa los ojos, pero no muy bien por que dejo un ojo descubierto.**

_hermione: no veo nada!!! no veo nada!!!_

harry: jajaja

draco: granger? no vez que el chico anda haciendo sus necesidades?

hermione: bueno creo que ya me voy de aquí...

**hermione se acerco de nuevo a la puerta pero se abrió de repente pegándole a hermione en la frente**

_oliver: ¡¡hola!!!... oh perdón hermione_

hermione: no hay cuidado ¬¬

**oliver vio a ron que aun seguía haciendo sus necesidades y voltea a ver a hermione que aun se seguía sobando la frente.**

_oliver: hermione... no creí que tu fueras de esas que..._

hermione: fue un accidente

_ron: ¡¡¡oigan!!! acaso todos me van a ver así??_

draco: pues el súbete el bóxer ¿no?

**Alguien entra muy enojado en el baño. Era severus snape, que tenia una cara enojado, que hasta draco no quiso molestarlo**

snape: ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI? ¿POR QUE TANTO ESCANDALO?

_oliver: ehhh... disculpe._

snape: que quieres? wood lárgate.

_ron: ¡¡¡oigan, oigan!!! sálganse todos de aquí!! que no ven que estoy haciendo mis cosas._

draco: potter y yo llegamos primero.

harry: no es cierto YO llegue primero malfoy!

_snape: como sea!!! todos sálganse!!! potter y malfoy... los necesito en el jardín._

harry: och, por que no le dice a lupin y a sirius que le ayuden?

_snape: ¡NO! ellos siguen dormidos... además les toca a ustedes dos empezar a trabajar._

draco: no, yo no trabajo, me rehusó a trabajar.

harry: pues despiértelos.

_snape: ¡No quiero excusas! los dos arréglense y salgan a fuera... mientras que los demás salgan y dejen a weasley con sus... necesidades_

**Mientras harry y draco van a ponerse sus shorts de big brother, playera de big brother y cachucha de big brother, los dos entran en el jardin con cara de enojados mientras que esperaban a snape.**

_harry: ¿que querrá?_

draco: pues de seguro quiere que ordeñemos a la estúpida vaca.

**Después snape llega atrás de ellos con un biberón y una cubeta. pero el no tenia la ropa de big brother.(siempre tenia su túnica negra)**

_harry: ¡oiga! por que no esta vestido como debería de ser?_

snape: ¡¡que te importa!!

_harry: ¡¡come torta, con tu hermana la gordota, con un cuchillo que no corta!! [N/A: bien chavo del ocho]_

snape: ¬¬ que es eso potter esa educación te han dado tus pad...parientes?

_draco: bueno si como sea...¿ para que trae la cubeta y el biberón?_

_snape: pues...¡¡¡ tu potter ordeñaras la vaca y tu malfoy le darás el biberón al becerro!!!._

_draco: ¿¡¡¡QUE!!!?_

snape: lo que oíste malfoy

_harry: ¡¡¡No te quejes!!! tan si quiera no te toco ordeñar a la vaca..._ estúpida vaca

_snape: como sea.. rápido, trabajen bien... yo estaré adentro_

draco: och, si mi papá viera que me ponen a hacer esto, ¡los encarcelara en Azkaban!

harry: si claro malfoy ¬¬

**Draco se dirigió hacia el becerro y harry se puso a lado de la vaca. Cuando draco llego al becerro, a este no le agrado mucho su presencia**

_becerro: MoOoo ^(00)^_

draco: se supone que tengo que darte el biberón trágatelo maldito becerro!

**El becerro salió corriendo y draco dejo el biberón (sin haberse dado cuenta) a lado de una cubeta, que el agua que contenia estaba toda gris. **

_draco: estúpido becerro_

_harry: jajá jajá _

draco: cállate potter!

**draco corrió atrás del becerro y lo detuvo. el becerro no era tan fuerte y tuvo que dejar que draco se lo volviera a llevar.**

_draco: ¡¡así me gusta!! ¡que me respeten!_

harry: pues veo que solo te respetan los animales malfoy JAJA

_draco: cállate potter!!!_

**después draco se acerco a donde había dejado el biberón pero sin darse cuenta, no vio que a la biberón le caían unas gotas del agua gris. El becerro se dio cuenta de lo que le había caído al biberón y empezó a rehusarse a tomársela.**

_becerro: MoOoOO^(00)^ _

draco: trágatela estúpido becerro, mira papá ¿me estas viendo?... manda a este estúpido becerro a Azkaban.

_harry: hay draco que estúpido eres... no se puede enviar a un becerro a Azkaban._

draco: mira mamá, mira a potter, regáñalo mamá.

harry: que te pasa malfoy...

_draco: hay como sea... sigue ordeñando a la vaca que al parecer le gusta como la ordeñas JAJAJA._

harry: cállate malfoy hijo de *tiiii*

**harry se sorprendió, volteo a ver a la vaca y esta le lamió la cara.**

_harry: AHHH_

_draco: jajaja_

**después draco ignoro a harry y se volvió hacia el becerro**

draco: trágatela que no tengo tu tiempo becerrote este.

_becerro: MoOoOo^(00)^_

El becerro no tuvo otra opción mas que tomarse el biberón 

_draco: ¡¡¡ya vez!!! ¿¿que te costaba??_

**después de que le becerro se termino el biberón, harry seguía batallando con la vaca, debido a que esta no dejaba de lamerlo, mientras que draco solo observaba a harry atacándose de la risa, hasta que... oyó que el becerro empezó hacer ruidos raros.**

_draco: ¿que te pasa?_

_becerro: moo...ooo...oo +(00)+_

**harry se acerca a draco secándose la cara de las laminas de la vaca.**

_harry: ¿que le hiciste?_

_draco: no se.. pero no se ve nada bien_

_becerro: mo...+(00)+_

**pero después el becerro ya no contestaba y se quedo tirado**

_harry: ¡¡¡draco, mataste al becerro!!!!_... Sr. malfoy ahora meta a su hijo a Azkaban por asesino de becerros JAJA

**draco se quedo viendo aterrorizado al becerro mientras que harry empezaba a correr (con las manos arriba)de nuevo hacia la casa "AHHH DRACO MATO A LA BECERRO JAJAJA", draco reacción y corrió atrás de harry**

_draco: eyyy potter!!! no vayas de chismoso, que no hice nada!!!_

harry: draco el asesino de becerros, ahora que haremos sin el becerro ¿eh?

**después adentro de las cámaras de la casa, se veían a los demás en la sala. pansy estaba leyendo una revista _"como hacer que los chicos malos te hagan caso_", sirius y remus andaban en la cocina, snape estaba dormido en un sillón, crabbe y goyle se andaban viendo para ver quien se reía primero pero ninguno reaccionaba. oliver estaba hablando con parvati. Ginny, ron y hermione no estaban en la sala.**

hasta que...

_harry: draco mato al becerro!!!_

**después sin pensarlo draco se hecho encima de harry haciendo que los dos se caigan en frente de todos, en plena sala**

_sirius: ¡¡¡oye, tu, niño!!! quítate de encima de mi ahijado._

_harry: draco, mato al becerro jajaja (harry empezo a reirse aun con draco arriba y eso hacia que se pusiera todo rojo al reirse)_

todos: ¿¿que??

draco: yo no fui, si me siguen, acusando mi padre los meterá en problemas a todos.

sirius: nosotros no le tenemos miedo a lucius malfoy.

_parvati: hay pobre becerrito... y ni si quiera sabíamos su nombre_

_remus: bueno mejor vamos a ver._

**después todos desaparecieron de la sala. y volvemos al estudio de big brother donde se encontraban myrtle y fleur.**

**En el estudio:**

_Myrtle: pero miren nada mas???_

fleur: como es posible

_Myrtle: bueno como sea... es mejor de que ya acabemos con esto... y recuerden no olviden sintonizarnos en el siguiente capitulo!!!_

fleur: y no olviden mandar mensajes a uno de nuestro participantes de la casa dejando un review y diciendo a quien se la dirigen.[N/A: nada de insultos... y si no tienen cuenta, dejen su nombre con su mail, aquel que no tenga mail sera ignorado]

_Myrtle: muy bien nos vemos!!!_

fleur: adiós!! ^^

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**"NO ES LO MISMO. QUIERO ESTAR A SOLAS. ES MUCHO MEJOR QUE AGUANTAR UNA BOLA, DE PERSONAS LOCAS. ALGUIEN EN PELOTAS. COMEN SIENTEN, VIVEN, DUERMEN DI-FE-REN-TE... CON UN BAÑO, DIME GRAN HERMANO, ¿CUAL ES MI CEPILLO?, ¿QUIÉN TIRO EN EL PASILLO ESE CALZONCILLO? ,NO USES MI RASTRILLO, ME VOY A LA CAMA, NOS VEMOS MAÑANA."**

* * *

_May Potter: Realmente no podemos hacer un resumen diario, además si nos tardamos en terminarlo después de verdadero pues... trataremos de irnos mejor explicadas_

Neus: muchas gracias por darnos ánimos y esperamos que te guste este capitulo

_Arwen: así es!!! podrás dejar mensajes a tus personajes. y esta bien tu estas anotada en nuestro club de sirius y harry^^._

Pinky: tal vez pongamos cosas románticas pero quien sabe y gracias y sigue leyendo el fic.

_blume-chan: si somos mexicanas¬¬(ke raro ke te agrade), y como ya viste ya tuvimos una parte en el baño. se que la parte de la bomba estuvo un poco confusa. la verdad ya se me olvido la cuenta de las camas. y no podemos poner a sirius y remus desnudos (aunque ummm)._

_Nuitari: no te preocupes pansy no le hará nada a draco. severus no va dormir solo, de hecho el duerme con sirius y remus en un cuarto. y no te preocupes no vamos a poner un draco/ginny._

Polgara: puedes matar a pansy cuando quieras te damos permiso pero aun no es tiempo de nominaciones espera un poco ¿si? 

_Lina Saotome: gracias por tu review. así que ya te enviamos un mail de lo que pensamos._

Stellah Lhuderl-Hirl: no creo que vaya a haber un herm/snape pero si podemos hacer algo lo haremos ^^

_Filomena Apricot : estaba bien tu también entras nuestro club de harry y sirius(claro que son los mejores) que bueno que te gusta nuestra historia y lo de "cero que te influya" lo puse yo (Myrtle) ¬_¬ se que sonó un poco naco jeje_

Atte_:__ Myrtle y _Fleur


End file.
